


invidia

by samarskite



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, capodanno, elia è chandler bing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samarskite/pseuds/samarskite
Summary: Tutti sembrano essere accoppiati, platonicamente o meno. Tutti hanno un volto a cui gridare “Buon anno”, tutti hanno un corpo da abbracciare, sorrisi da scambiarsi, labbra da sfiorare.Elia sa, razionalmente sa che è questione di secondi: poi Martino si volterà verso di lui, Giovanni gli farà la linguaccia e Luchino si allontanerà da Silvia per chiedergli come si proponga a una ragazza di scopare mantenendo un certo decoro.Ma in questi primi secondi dell’anno, vissuti al rallenty come la peggiore delle moviole, Elia Santini non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi solo.





	invidia

Elia Santini è consapevole di avere un certo numero di pregi (o almeno così gli è stato detto in passato da amici, insegnanti, genitori, ex ragazze, Luchino e sconosciuti in discoteca) ma quello di cui è sempre andato più fiero tra tutti è la sua quasi totale incapacità di provare invidia per i suoi amici.

Dal nove di Martino in filosofia contro il suo misero cinque alla prima posizione di Giovanni nella classifica di Amici Gnocchi di Niccolò, l’indignazione e le dichiarazioni di ingiustizia manifestate da Elia sono sempre state superficiali, di facciata; non è mai riuscito, non fino in fondo, a pensare “Sarebbe dovuto capitare a me”.

È sempre stato incapace di farsene un vanto, ritenendolo il minimo sindacale in un rapporto di amicizia; tuttavia, al momento, nel preciso istante che ci si appresta a trattare, questo suo particolare pregio sta venendo messo a dura prova.

Elia Santini, diciotto anni, romano di Roma, neopatentato, è seduto al centro del divano di casa Fares. Attorno a lui pare che tutto si stia muovendo al rallentatore: la ragazze che saltano, le coppie che si baciano, i ragazzi che bevono.   
Giovanni ha un braccio attorno alla vita dell’Argentina, meravigliosa nel suo vestito rosso e nei suoi lunghi capelli fluenti; Martino e Niccolò sono seduti alla sua sinistra e si stanno baciando tra i sorrisi. Le ragazze sono poco distanti: Silvia è intenta a imboccare Luchino con una fetta da una delle tante torte che ha preparato per la serata, Eva ha innumerevoli centimetri di lingua nella gola di Canegallo, Eleonora sta alzando gli occhi al cielo a Incanti (ma sempre con il braccio di lui intorno alle sue spalle) e Sana e Federica si stanno strombettando in faccia con entusiasmo francamente eccessivo.

Tutti sembrano essere accoppiati, platonicamente o meno. Tutti hanno un volto a cui gridare “Buon anno”, tutti hanno un corpo da abbracciare, sorrisi da scambiarsi, labbra da sfiorare.

Elia sa, razionalmente sa che è questione di secondi: poi Martino si volterà verso di lui, Giovanni gli farà la linguaccia e Luchino si allontanerà da Silvia per chiedergli come si proponga a una ragazza di scopare mantenendo un certo decoro.

Ma in questi primi secondi dell’anno, vissuti al rallenty come la peggiore delle moviole, Elia Santini non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi solo.

Poi, i cuscini del divano accolgono il peso aggiunto di qualcuno alla sua destra, “Hai mai visto F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?”, gli chiede una voce, e all’improvviso — _click_ , il mondo smette di muoversi come sott’acqua e riprende la sua velocità normale.

Elia si volta verso il disturbatore della sua contemplazione: è un amico di Martino, Filippo, che lo sta guardando con un’espressione a metà tra il divertito e il compassionevole. E, beh, se non è un colpo di scena questo.

“Che dici?”, gli chiede Elia, forse più per assicurarsi che stia davvero parlando con lui che per farsi effettivamente ripetere la domanda. Perché Filippo Sava si sta rivolgendo a lui? Si saranno parlati tre volte in tutto. E perché mai dovrebbe chiedergli, a mezzanotte di Capodanno — 

“Hai mai visto F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?”, ripete Filippo, la piega delle sue labbra sempre più sorniona.

“Qualche episodio”, risponde Elia, la piega delle sue sopracciglia probabilmente sempre più confusa. “Perché?”

Filippo si liscia la camicia a fiori e si morde il labbro inferiore, nel tentativo di sopprimere una risata: “C’è un episodio di Capodanno in cui Chandler è single e pretende che qualcuno lo baci a mezzanotte. Hai più o meno la stessa faccia”.

Elia fa appena in tempo a ricordarsi che, in effetti, quell’episodio l’ha visto, quando un’orda di pensieri contrastanti lo pervade: perché me lo dice, come ha fatto a leggermi nel pensiero, quel piercing al labbro deve avergli fatto un male cane, ma chi gli ha dato tutta questa confidenza, però è stato gentile a venirmi a parlare, che gli rispondo, e —

“Regà”, irrompe Luchino, lasciandosi cadere a peso morto tra loro due. Ha in mano una bottiglia di spumante, ma sembra essere quasi vuota. “Come si chiede a una tipa di scopare, ma con stile?” Elia e Filippo si scambiano uno sguardo. “Giovanni dice che devo fare finta che non me ne freghi niente, Niccolò che si deve vedere che sto alle pezze”.

“Potresti iniziare con un complimento”, gli dice Filippo, gli occhi che brillano sempre più divertiti. Luchino, che probabilmente si aspettava di ricevere più che altro insulti e che soprattutto se li aspettava da Elia, si volta verso di lui come gli fosse appena comparso davanti il Messia: “Sì?”, incalza, e tutto il lui pare l’allegoria della speranza.

Filippo annuisce ridendo e gesticola verso Elia: “Sì, bello schietto. Tipo, se ci stessi provando con lui gli direi che il mio onesto parere di frocio è che saperlo single a Capodanno è uno _scandalo_ ”.

Luchino aggrotta le sopracciglia e si volta verso il suo migliore amico: “Ma lui non è gay”, puntualizza, confuso, indicandolo col pollice.

Filippo si morde di nuovo il labbro inferiore per non ridere (chissà se ci si abitua mai a un piercing proprio lì in mezzo, si domanda vagamente Elia) e commenta: “Doppio scandalo, ma non è questo il punto”.

Elia sta iniziando a sentirsi un po’ come un gatto in tangenziale. Solo, spaventato, sballottato da tutte le parti e senza più certezze nella vita.

A provarci, ci ha provato innumerevoli volte; ma mai nessuno ci aveva provato con lui, anche solo per ipotesi — men che meno un ragazzo, e questo è un fattore che non si può ignorare.

Perché non si può ignorare, giusto? Bisogna tenerne conto. Un amico di Martino sta fingendo di provarci con lui, e lui non è interessato, o almeno non lo sarebbe se non stesse fingendo.

“Quindi, fammi capire bene”, prova a ricapitolare Luca, che è un caro ragazzo ma quando si tratta di cose che non sa può essere più duro del marmo. “Io vado da questa tipa e le faccio un complimento. E poi?”

“E poi vedi come reagisce, Luchì, eddai, non serve una boccia di cristallo”, sbotta Elia. “Se ti guarda come un sorcio non ci sta, altrimenti ti lanci”.

Luchino annuisce in modo vagamente isterico; persino nelle luci soffuse del salotto di casa Fares, Elia può vedere che è più pallido di un cencio, e si sente un po’ in colpa. Perciò aggiunge: “Dai, vedrai che andrà bene. Guarda come sei bello”, con tanto di pacca sulla guancia.

Luchino, leggermente rinfrancato, si alza dal divano e lancia un’ultima occhiata a Filippo, che sembra essere diventato il suo nuovo guru e che gli regala un cenno di incoraggiamento. Luca volta i tacchi con fare militaresco, borbotta un “Daje” tra sé e sé e marcia verso la cucina, dove presumibilmente ha visto Silvia per l’ultima volta.

“Un puro di cuore”, commenta Elia, osservandolo mentre scompare dalla sua vista. Poi si volta verso Filippo, e scopre che lo sta già guardando. “Che c’è?”, gli chiede.

“Oh, niente”, è la risposta, seguita dal solito sorriso. “Niente di che”.

  
  
***

  
  
Alle tre e mezza del mattino, dopo diverse sessioni di ballo e giochi alcolici, la situazione torna alla criticità di mezzanotte. Luchino e Silvia si stanno lanciando pistacchi acchiappandoli con la bocca, Martino e Niccolò sono scomparsi da un’ora e Giovanni e l’Argentina stanno ballando un lento. Elia si ritrova, ancora una volta, abbandonato a se stesso, al punto dal ritrovarsi ad andare a pisciare per noia.

“ _Psst_ ”, sente mentre esce dal bagno. “Elia! Qua, sul balcone”. È Filippo a chiamarlo dal terrazzo; è seduto per terra, sta reggendo tra le mani quella che sembra una canna, ed è avvolto in una coperta. Elia, non avendo di meglio da fare, lo raggiunge.

Fuori, come ci si aspetterebbe a Capodanno, fa un freddo cane.

“Lo vuoi un tiro?”, gli chiede il ragazzo più grande. Le luci di Natale appese sulla ringhiera del balcone creano sul suo viso un riflesso violaceo, tingendone la pelle e i capelli rosa pallido. Per la prima volta da quando lo ha visto, alla festa di Natale della radio, Elia realizza che Filippo Sava è un bel ragazzo. Forse non nel senso più convenzionale del termine, non da rivista o da star di Hollywood; è più una bellezza che sta nel suo sguardo aperto e sincero, nel modo in cui ti parla senza giudicare, nella gentilezza di venire a strapparti dalla crisi esistenziale che stai avendo anche se ti conosce a malapena.

“Perché no”, gli risponde Elia. Filippo si toglie la coperta dalle spalle, rivelando di essere seduto su un cuscino, e picchietta con la mano un secondo cuscino accanto al suo. Elia gli si siede accanto, e Filippo getta la coperta sulle gambe di entrambi. Poi, gli passa la canna.

“Ti posso chiedere una cosa?”, gli chiede Elia dopo aver preso un lungo tiro. Al cenno di assenso dell’altro, continua: “Che ci fai te a una festa di Capodanno di un branco di liceali?” Filippo scoppia a ridere. “No, seriamente”, insiste Elia. “Tu vai all’università e io ho appena preso la patente, capisci. Posso a malapena guidare un triciclo. Se anche solo guardo una Corona sono positivo all’alcool test”.

Filippo prende la canna con indice e medio; ha le dita fredde. “Ti fornisco la versione breve, dato che sicuramente non ti interessa. Un mese fa avevo un tipo che adesso non ho più, e i miei amici dell’università sono andati con lui al Circo Massimo”. Per una frazione di secondo, la voce di Filippo si fa più sottile. Ma poi si schiarisce la gola e, con un sorriso, butta fuori il fumo. “Praticamente mi hanno detto di accannarmi, e io li ho presi alla lettera”.

Elia sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte; non riesce a immaginare un universo in cui Martino, Giovanni e Luca farebbero mai una cosa del genere. “Senza offesa, zì, ma i tuoi amici mi paiono un po’ infami”.

Filippo annuisce e gli ripassa la canna. “Mi sa che lo sono. Per questo invidio molto i tuoi”.

Rimangono in silenzio, finché della canna non resta quasi solo il filtro. Non è un silenzio spiacevole, ed è comunque preferibile agli svariati rituali di accoppiamento che stanno avvenendo nel salotto; perciò, anche se tecnicamente non c’è più motivo di stare lì, Elia non si muove.

“Comunque”, dice all’improvviso Filippo a un certo punto, come se fosse la conclusione di un’animata discussione, “mi pare giusto che tu sappia che il mio onesto parere di frocio non era per niente ipotetico”.

Elia si strozza con l’aria, ma non riesce a trattenere una risata: “Ah, no?”, chiede — e, beh, se non è un colpo di scena questo. 

Filippo scuote la testa, con un sorriso sottile ma non canzonatorio.

Elia si ferma a pensare. “Io non sono gay”, dice, alla fine.

Filippo sbotta un verso di disappunto e si produce nella più colossale alzata di occhi al cielo che la storia abbia mai visto: “Che palle che sei, ho capito. Non volevo intaccare la tua fragile etericità, volevo solo farti un compliment —”; e qui, per la seconda volta in meno di quattro ore, qualcosa nello scorrere del tempo che costituisce la vita di Elia Santini si inceppa. Tutto di nuovo rallenta, e il mondo diventa un immenso fondale oceanico: i suoni da dentro giungono attutiti e distorti, i suoi muscoli si tendono con lentezza esasperante, i pensieri si formulano scandendosi tra loro come i tasti di una macchina da scrivere.

Non c’è, in realtà, un vero processo decisionale che lo spinga a fare quello che sta facendo in questo esatto momento. Forse è stufo di stare solo, forse Martino gli ha messo curiosità, forse Filippo gli piace davvero; vai te a capire. Fatto sta che Filippo non riuscirà mai a completare la frase, perché in quel momento Elia si protende verso di lui e gli lascia un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

La prima sensazione che registra è che le ragazze hanno le labbra più morbide; okay, banale da dire, però è vero. La seconda è relativa al piercing che Filippo ha sul labbro inferiore, freddo contro la sua pelle ma aggiunta tutt’altro che fastidiosa all’esperienza. La terza e ultima sensazione è il verso di sorpresa di Filippo, che il bacio stesso ingoia e che gli procura una fitta di soddisfazione allo stomaco. Poi, tutto finisce, tornando a muoversi a velocità normale.

Restano fermi a fissarsi. “Sei contento, adesso? Hai avuto il tuo bacio di Capodanno”, dice Filippo, e il volto è indecifrabile ma la voce tradisce un leggero tremore.

Elia non dice niente.

Un battito, due battiti, tre battiti; poi c’è una mano, fredda, sul collo di Elia, e ci sono labbra su labbra e lingua su lingua, pelle sbarbata da poco su pelle non rasa da giorni, profumo da uomo e retrogusto di alcool.

È impossibile fingere che ci sia una ragazza davanti a lui, eppure Elia non vuole smettere, né può negare che gli stia piacendo. Una mano di Filippo resta sul suo collo, l’altra stringe con forza la sua camicia; dai suoi gesti traspare l’incertezza di qualcuno che sta facendo qualcosa di gradito, ma che mai si sarebbe sognato di poter fare — e forse, forse, potrebbe essere lo stesso per Elia.

Difficile a dirsi.

Niccolò aveva una ragazza, una volta, giusto? Gli toccherà parlargli. Ma per chiedergli che, poi? Un manuale di istruzioni su come gestire questa cosa? Forse —

Filippo sospira contro la sua bocca, e ogni pensiero su che nome dare a questa improvvisa svolta che ha preso la serata vola via, giù dal balcone; tutto ciò che Elia vuole fare è concentrarsi e scoprire come farlo sospirare ancora.

E, beh.

Se non è un colpo di scena questo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boh, che ne so. Quattro ore di parto per 'sta cazzata.
> 
> Sono anche su twitter, @ passatger
> 
> Sam


End file.
